


I Just Follow Your Scent

by marshmallowdeanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, College AU, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, PWP, Top Dean, pantykink, praisekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowdeanie/pseuds/marshmallowdeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean live in the same apartment building. Cas wears panties. They meet in the laundry room. Yeah, this is PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Follow Your Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first a/b/o fic I've written!! I hope I did well.

Cas was very self-conscious about his panties.  
Living in a university apartment complex teeming with nosy alphas who seemed  _always_ to be in rut was stressful for an omega like himself when it was time to get his laundry done. He knew mischievous, young, alphas living in co-ed apartments for the first time sometimes liked to steal some of the omegas’ clothes from washing machines. There was even signage posted in the laundry room reminding them that it was rude to do so and that they could get written up for it.

It was spring break, and Cas thought this would be the perfect time to do his overflowing pile of laundry. He hauled his basket down the hall and loaded up a washer, pleased that the laundry room Hunger Games (fighting to claim a washer or dryer as the third floor only had three of each) had ceased for now, as many of the students in his apartment building had left for vacations or to go home to stay with their families.  
So Cas left his clothes to wash and went to pick up some Chinese take-out for dinner. 

When he returned, Cas froze when he saw someone with their head ducked in his washer, transferring his clothes from inside onto the top of it. Anxiety ran up his spine like electricity.

He burst into the laundry room and seethed, “ _What are you doing?_ ,”

A freckle-nosed blondie jerked his head up to look at him blankly, clearly dumbfounded.

“Oh, sorry. One of the washers is broken and the other one is being used. I saw that your clothes were finished with their cycle and thought…,” he said to Cas, then he stood. At full height, the man was tall—with maybe three or four inches on Castiel—and handsome. His scent hit Cas like a freight train;  _alpha_.

He’d started feeling the onset of his heat yesterday, but it hadn’t spiked too much yet, though the alpha’s scent was enticing. It was like whiskey and black cherry and a crackling campfire in the summertime. Cas’s stomach lurched.

The alpha extended his arms sheepishly to pass the pile of dripping wet clothes to him, which Cas snatched possessively and then sidestepped around the alpha.

“It’s _fine_ ,” Cas grumbled, shoving his clothes into the dryer and being careful not to drop any of his socks…or  _underwear_. He didn’t need his lacy pink or purple or blue panties on display. 

After a few beats, the alpha cleared his throat and asked, “So’s it always this  _lively_ in the building?” His sarcasm was evident with the crooked smile on his face.

“A lot of people left for break,” Cas said, avoiding looking at the alpha. He wished the fresh-scented dryer sheets were enough to mask the alpha’s scent, because it was making his hands shake a little bit.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know. I just got my lease. I’m Dean, by the way,” the alpha said as he stuffed his own clothes into a washing machine.

“Cas,” he replied in a soft voice.

There was an overwhelming amount of plaid in Dean’s wardrobe, Cas noted by side-eyeing him. 

Dean pulled off the white t-shirt he had on over his head, tossing it lightly in with the rest of his wash. 

Castiel stared at the bare expanse of skin as his dryer hummed to life and he held limply onto his box of sheets. Dean’s tummy pooched a bit above the button of his jeans, looking so adorably  _soft_ that Cas had the desire to press his face into it. Dean’s arms were not quite as soft, though. They were thick and smooth, and peppered  _just right_  with freckles, like his chest. Cas felt a little bit woozy for a second. He blamed his heat. 

“Need another quarter or something?” Dean offered with a lop-sided grin. Cas shook his head and the alpha stepped out of his path to the door, which Cas made a bee-line for. He didn’t want to leave Dean so quickly, though, so paused to look over his shoulder.

“If you ever need anything, uh, I’m at 213 west,” Cas blurted out, and Dean barely returned a ‘ _thanks_ ’ before Cas was scurrying down the hall to his apartment.

 

A short time later, there was a knock at Castiel’s door. He was hard at work, catching up on a cross stitch that someone had ordered off of his online shop and aggressively ignoring his intensifying heat. Eventually, he knew he’d be shifting in his seat too much to concentrate, so he’d tried to be productive, at least for a little while.  
Cas had not expected Dean to stop over so soon. But sure enough, when Cas peered through the little peephole on his door, it was him. 

“Hey,” Dean said with a small smile.

“Uh, hey,” Cas returned, one of his hands resting on the door frame. Dean took a step closer and Cas noticed what was in the alpha’s big hands.

A pair of little pink, nylon and lace panties with tiny white hearts on them.  _They were his_.

“They must have gotten mixed in with my clothes when I was taking your stuff out of the washing machine. I thought you’d want them back…,” Dean said with a short, nervous laugh.

Cas’s heart hammered wildly in his chest. For a moment, Cas had thought Dean had stolen them. But he could tell by the soft, hopeful look on Dean’s face that it wasn’t true.

“You’re mistaken. They don’t belong to me,” Cas replied as flatly as he could manage, barely blinking at Dean.

Dean took a step closer to him and pushed the soft panties against Cas’s hand, which was clammy and stiff at his side.

 

“ _Yes, they do_. I could  _smell_ … _ **you**_ , on them. And I know you like to wear these type of underwear because…because when you bent over in the laundry room, I  _saw_ …,” Dean swallowed, his voice deeper, lower in pitch to the point where it almost vibrated through the very fibers of his body.

With his eyes lowered, Cas took his panties back gingerly, too defeatedly turned on to refute it. His cheeks were burning.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for giving them back, I-I should go—” Cas spluttered quietly, moving to close the door. Dean stopped it with his foot in the doorway.

“Cas— _wait_ ,” Dean said, and Cas peered out the door again. He shot him an expectant look, waiting for Dean to say something else.

“Listen, I…I got this Nightmare On Elm Street boxset for my birthday that I haven’t watched yet, and…and I was wondering if you might want to? With me? I mean, if you’re busy, that’s okay…,”

Cas bit his lip and sighed gently, his tummy doing cartwheels. “I would love to, Dean, but maybe another time…? I’m just a little under the weather,” he lied. He knew Dean would know he was lying. The pheromones pouring off of him right now probably smelled like dinner to Dean, and Castiel wanted to let him in, he really did, but if he was really going to hang out with Dean and get an alpha to stick around for more than just sex, Cas thought he should probably wait until his heat was over.

Dean stepped even closer then, his eyes about ten shades of smoldering dark green that Cas could count.

“I-I’m  _sorry_ , if this is rude, and  _forward_ , and I’m usually not like this with omegas—I-I  _just_ …your  _scent_ …” Cas saw Dean’s eyes fight not to roll to the back of his head, “ _I thought_ …I’m sorry, I’m leaving now,” Dean blurted out, his voice lined with sex. It made Cas weak in the knees.

“ _Dean_ —” he grinded out, grabbing Dean by the shoulder like a vice. He spun around and Castiel stared up at him with his blue doe eyes.

“Come inside.  _Please_ ,” Cas murmured, shamelessly begging. Dean didn’t need much convincing, apparently, because he swept Cas quite literally off of his feet and carried him into his apartment. The door slammed shut on it’s own just behind them, and with Cas’s legs wrapped around his waist, Dean pressed his back to a wall and kissed him so hard that their teeth clinked. Cas’s blood was rushing so loudly that he heard it roaring in his ears. 

Dean kissed him hungrily, and Cas opened his mouth when Dean traced his tongue across his lip. Cas couldn’t help but whimper into his mouth, the alpha’s breath coming hot and fast over Cas’s nose and upper lip in between kisses.  
Dean broke away from Cas’s lips for a moment to catch his breath a little.

“Cas,  _my God_ , as soon as  _I smelled you_ … knew  _I needed_  you…wearing those pretty little panties…I just wanted to give you my knot  _right there_ in the laundry room…. lift you up onto a fucking washing machine and eat your ass out,” Dean admitted breathily.

Cas could feel slick leak from him at that, and he nipped at Dean’s jaw, letting out a desperate moan.

“ _Dean, please_ ,” he mewled. His whole body tingled in every place that Dean was pressed up against him.

Dean took that as a cue to let Cas slip out of his arms. Cas beckoned Dean to follow him, and once they were in Cas’s bedroom, he made quick work of the buttons on Dean’s shirt. Dean went for Cas’s pants first, nearly taking the button on his jeans clean off in his haste.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas… _so fucking pretty_ ,” Dean exhaled, lowering slowly to his knees in front of Cas and dragging his nails lightly down the omega’s thighs. Cas shivered and stepped backwards until the backs of his calves hit his bed, then he dropped down to a sitting position. Dean yanked Cas forward by his legs with a lot  of force, startling him, and reached underneath his balls to rub the wet stain on Cas’s panties with two fingers. Cas whimpered quietly again.

“Such a  _wet_ boy,” Dean groaned, sliding his other hand down the front of Cas’s panties to grip his little cock. Cas propped himself up on an elbow, butterflies kicking up wildly in his belly as Dean pulled the nylon panties to the side and pushed his hot mouth between Cas’s legs. Cas cried out as Dean licked a rough stripe over Cas’s wet, winking hole. He needed Dean’s knot so bad he could cry.

“D- _Dean_ ,” Cas gasped, his voice climbing in pitch the more Dean’s tongue moved and swirled and fucked into his tight hole. The hand Dean had wrapped around Cas’s cock moved quickly, and his thumb stroked over the wet tip of it. Cas’s thighs shook. He knew he could probably get off just from this—just from Dean eating the slick out of his hole and jacking his swollen, pink, cock. But he needed  _more_.

Cas pulled on Dean’s short hair, and when Dean stopped to look up at him, his chin was shiny with Cas’s slick.

“I  _need_ your knot, Dean,  _please_ , God,  _I need it_ ,” he sobbed. Dean shifted, lids heavy, and Castiel watched as he realized Dean was taking his jeans off. Cas laid back on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief, his knees bent and spread apart. He swore he could still feel Dean’s tongue inside him.

Then, in one smooth motion, Dean hiked Cas’s legs up onto his shoulders. He sunk his middle finger slowly into Cas’s tight hole at first, then his index. His hole took them easily. Cas squirmed and his hands scrambled for purchase on his sheets in a desperate attempt to push down on Dean’s fingers.

“Fuck, such a greedy little omega,  _aren’t you_? M’gonna fill up your wet little hole. You’d like that, Cas, wouldn’t you? You’d like an alpha knot?” Dean asked, planting a kiss on the side of Cas’s knee. Cas could only nod feverishly, and Dean slipped his fingers out. Cas whined softly at the loss, but was not disappointed when barely a moment later Dean was pushing the fat head of his cock against Cas’s rim. The burn of Dean pressing his cock in to the hilt made Cas’s eyes water. It was like he'd forgotten the thrill of being taken by an alpha's cock. The second Dean started to move, Cas cried out, feeling more of his warm slick slipping out of him..

“Oh fuck, Dean! Please, please, fuck me,” Cas babbled, fully aware he was probably embarrassing himself. But Dean took his words as a command and started  _railing_ him,  _hard_.

Dean’s cock was almost too thick, fucking Cas’s hole so good he couldn’t help but feel full. The alpha looked powerful, feral, even, pounding into him again and again. The  _smack, smack, smack_  of Dean’s balls against Cas’s skin was wet and obscene.  


“I’m gonna take such good care of you, Cas,  _God_ , you’re such a pretty little omega, _gonna take my fat knot so well_ …” Dean breathed, his hips rocking into Cas hard.  
Cas tossed his head back and forth on the mattress, lost in pleasure. Being caged in between Dean's arms on either side of him gave him a strange but welcome feeling of protection. Dean panted into Castiel's mouth as he kissed him. It was unexpected when Dean pulled his cock out, some of Cas’s slick coming with it.  


“Cas, I-I need to know if I can knot you,  _please_ ,” Dean might have been bleary with rut, but he was making it clear, by the look on his face, that he wouldn’t do it if Cas told him not to. Any alpha Cas had used during his heat before hadn’t bothered to ask. That was why he’d started up the birth control. He could feel the empty clench of his hole where Dean had left him.

“Yes— _fuck_ , Dean,  _do it_ ,” Cas hissed, his bottom lip trembling with need. Dean sat on the bed and suddenly pulled Cas roughly into his lap, making his heart skip a beat. Another second and Dean was filling him up again, just as huge and wonderful as before.

Cas pressed his back against Dean’s chest and pushed his hips down, riding Dean’s hard thrusts that jostled Cas in his lap. This angle was better, slamming Cas’s sweet spot dead on so that he threw his head back onto Dean’s sweaty shoulder. 

Cas pushed his nose into the hair behind Dean’s ear and breathed heavily. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock and jacked him as he fucked him faster. He arched his back in pleasure, Dean’s cock sliding in and out of him so fast he couldn’t catch his breath. 

Cas was getting close, and just the thought of coming on Dean’s cock sent chills zipping up his spine.

" _Whose ass is that_?" Dean growled, fixing the pace of his thrusts. Cas could feel his body sink into the mattress every time Dean rocked forward.

"Yours," Cas practically whimpered, completely resigned to pleasure. Dean could see that he was wrecked, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. His hole throbbed around him.  
Dean spent four more hard, deep, thrusts, burying himself as deep as he could when his knot started to swell. Cas let out a whining moan and his hole clenched hard while he came, shooting his load sloppily over Dean’s fist. Dean snapped and bit at Cas’s exposed throat, painting Cas’s insides with his come and slowly stopping the roll of his hips, knot locked into place inside of Castiel. Dean’s balls were covered in Cas’s slick, but his seed stayed stuffed all up inside of Castiel.

“ _Fuck, Dean_ ,” Cas panted, completely fucked out and pliant against Dean. Cas turned his head, if at an odd angle, being as they were joined at the hips, to kiss Dean’s ear and it was still overheated from their activity.

Dean just chortled and wiped his soiled hand on Cas’s sheets, then wrapped Cas up in his arms. They were both very sweaty.

“I want to keep you,” Dean said after he caught his breath.

“Really?” Cas asked, his chest growing warm inside as he looked up at Dean through his eyelashes.

“Yes,” Dean said, pushing a few sweaty locks from Cas’s forehead. “I want to knot you  _every day_  and  _mark you_  and…I want you to be  _ **mine**_ ,”

Castiel grinned wildly, hiding his face against Dean’s cheek.   


"I want you to be _mine_ , too,"


End file.
